Disparition
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé... Tout est une question de point de vue. GaaraxNeji - Romance - OS - Yaoi
**Titre** : Disparition

 **Auteur** : Yzanmyo

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Pairing :** GaaraxNeji

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

 **Genre** : Romance - OS - Yaoi

 **Résumé** : Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé... Tout est une question de point de vue.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : Disparition.

* * *

\- Disparition -

Les mains d'Hiashi se crispèrent sur le journal déplié entre ses mains. La tasse de thé posée sur la table devant lui refroidissait lentement, intouchée. Contractant sa mâchoire et fronçant ses sourcils, il glissa un œil vers Hanabi et Hinata qui déjeunaient en silence. Si Hanabi ne laissait rien paraître, le visage de sa fille aînée en revanche en disait long. Son teint pâle et sa posture abattue faisaient peine à voir. Le patriarche de la famille Hyuga étouffa un juron et rejeta le journal sur la table où les feuillets s'éparpillèrent.

Blêmissant, ses yeux devenant immédiatement humides, Hinata cacha brusquement son visage dans ses mains. Sa chaise tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat quand elle se leva et quitta précipitamment la cuisine, l'écho de ses sanglots étranglés hantant la bâtisse luxueuse dans sa fuite vers sa chambre. D'un regard stoïque, Hanabi contempla les pages du journal, ses orbes de nacre s'arrêtant sur un gros titre en particulier qui lui fit serrer les baguettes dans sa main.

"Toujours aucune piste sur la disparition de Neji Hyuga" titrait l'article en gras. La jeune fille cilla légèrement avant de détourner la tête, se replongeant dans l'absorption de son petit-déjeuner. Le silence pesant dans la pièce ne fut troublé que par le bruit de ses baguettes piochant dans son bol de riz et dans les divers plats déposés sur la table, ses gestes mécaniques ne trahissant pas ses pensées préoccupées. Depuis que Neji avait disparu, l'ambiance de la maisonnée avait changé.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se poser encore une fois les mille et une questions sans réponses qui entouraient cet événement tragique. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Son cousin était-il toujours en vie ? Le retrouveraient-ils un jour ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre indice et ils n'avaient reçu aucune demande de rançon… Neji avait disparu, comme ça, sans laisser de traces… s'évanouissant dans la nature comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'était un jour comme les autres, et pourtant tout avait basculé.

S'étirant paresseusement, Gaara se tourna sur le flanc, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Allongé dans son lit aux draps en désordre, il étira lentement sa main qui vint se poser doucement sur la joue de celui qui dormait à ses côtés. A plat ventre, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés, le dormeur qui partageait sa couche semblait si paisible, ses longs cheveux noirs croulant sur son dos en une rivière sombre et soyeuse. Caressant du bout du pouce la peau laiteuse, Gaara sentit son cœur s'emballer, une vague de bonheur intense le noyant tout entier.

Son amour pour la personne allongée en boxer à ses côtés était si puissant et dévorant qu'il en devenait presque effrayant. Vivre avec celui qu'il aimait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela deviendrait réalité, et ses sentiments étaient encore plus forts qu'auparavant. Il souhaitait simplement le bonheur de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les événements prendraient cette tournure.

Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une amitié sincère avait peu à peu évolué, le laissant lui-même interdit. Le rouquin n'en avait rien montré, taisant les élans de plus en plus troublés de son cœur. Quand il l'avait inopinément croisé dans la rue ce jour-là, il n'avait rien prévu, réagissant simplement par instincts. Une simple bousculade… et celui qui était devenu plus qu'un ami dans le secret de son cœur s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Le regard intense qu'ils avaient échangé resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Un long silence interdit, quelques mots gênés, l'atmosphère entre eux avait définitivement changé. Oubliant toute retenue, toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait, Gaara avait subitement craqué, ses lèvres venant cueillir celles de son partenaire. Surprise, une main agrippant brusquement la sienne, une course effrénée, une ruelle plus discrète et leurs souffles courts, puis… une seule question posée d'une voix hésitante.

\- Est-ce que... tu m'aimes ?

Sa réponse avait été immédiate :

\- Oui.

Et la peur s'était soudain emparée de lui, le figeant sur place. Cette main toujours glissée dans la sienne, il l'avait serrée convulsivement. Qu'avait-il dit ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cet aveu déchirant qui sonnerait plus que surement la fin de leur relation ?

Mais une bouche sensuelle couvrit maladroitement la sienne, pardonnant ce crime d'amour déraisonnable, effaçant en une fraction de secondes toutes ses craintes. Ce jour-là, celui qu'il aimait avait tout abandonné pour être avec lui… parce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi et qu'il voulait vivre ce bonheur précieux sans le moindre regret. Son désormais petit-ami n'était jamais rentré chez lui, et par la suite, leur amour mutuel avait été définitivement physiquement scellé par leurs corps enfiévrés. Depuis, ils vivaient ensemble...

Soulevant difficilement ses paupières, Neji se frotta les yeux, son regard de nacre plongeant immédiatement dans les iris anisés posés sur lui. L'amour débordant dont il était l'objet y transparaissait si intensément qu'il en était gêné. L'embrassant délicatement sur le front, son amant lui ouvrit les bras et Neji vint se blottir contre lui. Les battements du cœur de celui qu'il aimait parvinrent à son oreille en une litanie puissante et rassurante.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes rien ? murmura Gaara.

\- Non… lui répondit Neji.

L'étreinte sur sa silhouette devint plus forte et Neji ferma les yeux, sa paume se posant sur le torse de celui dont il était si profondément épris. Non, il ne regrettait rien… Il ne serait plus jamais un Hyuga tant que Gaara l'aimait. Il était juste tout simplement devenu Neji, juste Neji, un homme amoureux… d'un autre homme.

Jugulant sa culpabilité, le supposé disparu déglutit, essayant de se pardonner son égoïsme. Il avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais… Il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait envie de vivre en étant lui-même. Il avait trop souffert de réprimer ce qu'il était vraiment. Sa famille n'aurait jamais accepté son homosexualité et encore moins qu'il soit en couple, peu importait qui était sa moitié. Sa disparition était une nécessité…

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Et voilà, en une heure sur le mot "disparition" ! Et ce n'est même pas triste ! Enfin, presque pas ! Je vous avoue que j'étais grandement tentée de vous refaire le coup du texte poignant autour de la mort d'un personnage, mais au final j'ai décidée de vous faire une autre proposition. J'espère que ça vous a plu, en une heure c'était dur de faire court. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

Yzan.


End file.
